lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/May 7, 2008
May 7th, 2008 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse rehash Something Nice Back Home and briefly preview Cabin Fever, with their mothers as guests, and answer fan questions. Rehash, preview, and questions with Damon and Carlton's moms * For Mother's Day, Carlton and Damon's mothers guest star. * Both are named Sue, so no "clever Darlton name" possible other than "Suesue". * Damon's mom like both the Skater and Jater pairings. Carlton's mom says Jack has a better "resume" but Sawyer is more attractive. * They wonder about who is in the coffin and why Jack's body hair is gone in the future. Maybe has something to do with Locke's toupee. * With regards to Christian and Aaron, Damon's mom thinks Claire wanted her Dad to see his grandson. Carlton's mom thinks it's a good example of how Lost shows how science and spirituality can go hand in hand. And maybe the island manifests what people want to see. * Damon's mom is a reading teacher. Both Damon and Carlton were voracious readers from a young age. Their love of books is reflected in the show. * Damon's mom is a teacher in Washington Heights, so she can take out Carlton's mom if they need to fight over Sawyer's love. But Carlton's mom works out and has huge biceps so maybe it's a draw. * Darlton impersonates Sawyer and challenges the moms to make a case for their love. * They do word association: :Locke - smart :Jack - thoughtful :Desmond - confusing :Juliet - honest :Mr. Friendly - not :Ben - bipolar :Hurley - overweight :Claire - who? * The mothers each get to ask one question * Q: Who is in the casket? :Will be answered in the finale. * Q: Is Locke the next chosen disciple of the island? :Will be answered somewhat in Cabin Fever. Whereas past episodes have delved into the Judeo-Christian mythos, this episode will explore Buddhist ideas, especially the way in which each Dali Lama is found. * The mothers watched them on Jimmy Kimmel, and agree with him that Lost will go down in history as a unique show. * The producers credit their artistic bravery to the support of their mothers and wish them a happy Mother's Day. Fan Questions Q: Will we see Richard Alpert now that Cane has been cancelled? :Yes. Sooner rather than later Q: Widmore claims the island is his - has he been there before even though Ben says he can't find it? :He has been there, and has some sort of prior history with the island.' Q: Does Aaron only have four toes on each foot? :No. Q: Will you give Kris (podcast host) a cameo on the show (from Kris's Mom)? :Maybe in one of Hurley's telenovelas. Q: Will we learn who is still dropping DHARMA supplies on the island? (Chris's Mom again)? :Next year deals more with DHARMA, so we will probably see this answered in season five. Q: Is there still hope for Jacket (Jack plus Juliet) in the future? :They like to mix things up so maybe. They'd like to put Miles and Juliet together just so they can call them "Jiles". '' Q: Steve went with Locke - was he the first meatsock killed by the Freghties? :''No that was Doug carrying the wood. Steve was the second guy killed. (The 2nd guy was clearly Jerome - not sure if they were joking) Q: Claire better not die! :Don't read too much into her disappearance. We'll see her again before the end of this season. Q: Will Claire and Jack find out they are siblings? :Not going to say when, but when it happens it will satisfy fans.